Morning mischief
by Hylianinja
Summary: JunxMiwa. Inspired by a request and the events of episode 44


Miwa slowly opened his eyes, letting out an irritated, "tch!" at the overwhelming brightness he was met with. The sun shining down on the underground fighting area was intense. Still half asleep, he briefly yawned and felt around him to judge his surroundings and jumped when his fingers collided with Jun's.

"Good morning~" Jun said cheerfully. He either didn't seem to notice that he'd startled Miwa or he simply didn't care.

The blonde looked at Jun for a moment, still trying to process what had happened last night. He looked away briefly before propping himself up into a more comfortable sitting position on the ground. With his heart rhythm returning to normal, he sighed and rubbed at his shoulder.

"Man, did I really fall asleep out here?" Miwa whined. "My back is killing me!"

Jun smirked.

"We _all_ did. You weren't the only one." He winked.

Miwa yawned again and then turned his attention to the hideout.

"Hey, where're Kai and Kourin?"

"The girl was gone when I woke up," Jun surmised. "And Kai went to go grab something to eat."

Miwa frowned, noticeably.

"You worried about him?" Jun asked curiously.

"No, Kai can take care of himself." Miwa stared ahead, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Jun patted Miwa in reassurance, causing him to jump again slightly.

"Hey, _relax_." Jun laughed. "You're way too on edge. You don't need to feel so threatened here."

Miwa let out a quick laugh of his own, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Can you blame me? The way you're always whipping out a chain and confining me to something."

"I told you, it's fun!" Jun smiled again, placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the oil drum behind them. "Most people here jump at the chance to experience the motion figure system. I bet it would be fun for you too if you'd just chill out for a second."

"_Why __you._.." Miwa clenched a fist in frustration, but let it go, not wanting to get into an embarrassing argument.

He sighed and turned his thoughts back to the events of last night, feeling relieved that Kai had opened up a bit to Kourin. In the past few weeks, he had watched Kai grow more and more repressed. He would barely say anything more than, "fight me!" He'd been taking his feelings out on all of Jun's lackeys and whoever else happened to wander in wanting a challenge. Last night, Kai finally came out of whatever dark pit of despair he'd been wallowing in. He finally decided on a plan of action instead of beating himself up over something he obviously couldn't control.

Of course, Miwa felt a bit saddened that _he_ hadn't been the one to lift Kai's spirit back up, but that wasn't really important now, was it? The important thing was that Kai was getting back to his normal self. He didn't have to worry so much about him now. Though he knew he still most likely would...

Moments passed as the two of them sat together, waiting for Kai to return. But it was interrupted as Miwa's stomach growled ferociously.

"I'm hungry too," Jun commented seriously, rather than laughing.

"Wait a second," Miwa spat, trying to change the subject. "So...you woke up before me. Why didn't you go with Kai to get something to eat?"

Jun's eyes widened in surprise at Miwa's sudden question.

"Well, I couldn't just _leave __you __here_." He replied.

"Ah...right. Of course you couldn't." Miwa felt his cheeks flush a bit more at the thought of Jun watching over him as he turned away slightly. For once he was able to affiliate Jun with something other than bondage. "Well, that was nice of you." He added.

"You should stay another night," Jun suddenly suggested. He leaned toward Miwa excitedly. "We can cardfight and you can experience an all-new side of the motion figure system. Whadd'ya say?"

Miwa was taken aback at how genuinely inviting Jun sounded.

"Uh..well...I.." Miwa looked away, trying to think of an excuse.

Jun suddenly leaned back and looked out into the distance as if Miwa had already answered his question.

"You'll probably want to make sure Kai's staying again first, right?"

Jun's eyes shifted to Miwa's, waiting for a response.

When their eyes locked, Miwa felt trapped. He wasn't bound to anything for once, but he felt completely frozen with those beautiful, shimmering amethyst eyes gazing at him so intensely.

"N-no, it's just..." Miwa stopped talking, seeing no way out of this situation. He knew Kai would wind up staying another night anyway since he had no way into Nationals unless he went back to Q4.

And that sure as hell wasn't going to happen...

"You know, I could always _make_ you stay here." Jun suddenly sounded eerie as he smirked and grabbed a hold of his chain, stretching it out slowly, link by link in front of a now terrified blonde.

"W-wha-what are you!" Miwa froze in fright.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be just like _old __times_!" Jun teased as he caught Miwa around his waist with the chain and pulled him close to his own body.

"Old times? _Really_? We just met!" Miwa struggled uselessly against the strong hold Jun had on him. He gasped and lost his breath, closing his eyes, trying to emotionally fight back as he felt Jun's lips press lightly against his neck, kissing him softly.

"W-would you...just..." Miwa struggled to form a sentence as Jun traveled back up toward his face, attempting to steal a kiss.

And he nearly had a heart attack when Kai suddenly walked in on them.

"What's going on here?" Kai asked curiously as he passed by them, stopping to set a plastic bag filled with unknown contents on the cardfight table before turning his attention to the two intertwined men.

"Eh, well...you see..." Miwa felt more flustered than he had in his entire life. He gulped, feeling as if his cheeks were on fire.

"I brought breakfast," Kai suddenly said, seemingly disinterested in Miwa's business.

"H-hey, Kai!" Miwa fought to get another word in. "It's not what it looks like!"

Jun sighed at Miwa's words and being caught earlier than he'd planned, but he kept his composure and didn't look flustered at all as he quickly retracted his chain and let Miwa go.

"Thanks!" Miwa said as he got to his feet. He quickly turned back to face Jun realizing what he had just said. "W-wait! Why am I thanking _you_?"

Jun smirked slyly, admiring the flustered Miwa.

"I don't know, _you __tell __me_."

Miwa sighed angrily and then turned back to Kai, completely ignoring Jun.

The look of amusement he saw on Kai's face spoke volumes to him. He hadn't seen him look that happy in almost a month. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he decided to just let things settle where they were between the three of them.

"_So_, what's for breakfast?"


End file.
